percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
50 Ways To Annoy Annabeth
No longer taking requests. For the current 50 Ways series, go here. No more! Shoo! Chapter 1 This is kinda like 50 Ways To Annoy Hermes, only with Annabeth. Put your suggestions here!: #Kidnap Luke and Percy #Make Annabeth choose who she'll save first #Release whichever guy that Annabeth chose to save last so he can kill her #Talk about Luke. #Tell her she loves Luke. (she'd probably kill you) #Beat her at something. #Send her a fake invitation to the Fourth of July fireworks from Percy. When she arrives, tell her that Percy is taking Rachel #Fall in love with Percy, then make it obvious that you love Percy ( Bonus point if Percy love you back ) . #Be smarter than her. #Tell her that Percy left her for Rachel, then after day tell her that Percy got Rachel pregnant. # Tell her about a piece of architechture she does not know about. #Tell her that her dad crashed his plane. #Steal her books. #(This one only works before the 4th book) Trick her into thinking she got her own quest. #Spin in circles around her singing Percy and Rachel sitting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love then comes marriage then comes little Rachel in a baby carriage. #Say that Thalia had an ugly baby and they named it after her. #Tell her that her mom fell in Lethe and is stupid. #Say that results from her doctor's appointment says that she will die. #Kiss her. (Bonus points if you are a girl, extra bonus points if you're rachel) #Steal her laptop and delete all the files. #Burn down Cabin 6. #Touch her stuff. #Steal her yankees hat and taunt her all day, while wearing the hat, saying "You can't find me!" #Say, "Nico's gonna marry you!" #Shave her head in the night and steal anything she might do to cover it. Then tell her Athena shaved her head. #Strap her to a chair and play a recording of Rachel's voice (even better if Rachel is in person) #Show her a painting that Rachel made of Rachel killing Annabeth. #Tell her you think Percy and Rachel make an awesome couple. #Show her a painting of Rachel making out with Percy. #Tell her Luke wants to make out with her. #Tell her that Thalia turned back into a pine tree. #Call her mom a moron. #Show her a painting of Calypso making out with Percy. #Paint her bunk red when it's "that time of month". # Set her up on a blind date with Tyson. # Show a picture that Rachel painted of Percy kissing luke. # Tell her Percy went to the Titan's side. # Tell her Percy is helping the Titans #Tell her that Percy left her for Calypso. #Tell her Percy abandoned her for Luke. # Tell her Percy abandoned her for Malcolm. #Tell her that Percy abandoned her for Thalia. #Tell her that Percy abandoned her for Bianca. # Tell her Luke came back and is helping the Titans. #Tell her Luke came back and Athena killed him. #Tell her Luke came back and all the campers killed him. #Tell her that Luke went to the Fields of Punishment. #Tell her that Percy died and went to the Fields of Punishment. #Tell her that her mom faded. # Jump on her back, in a piggy back, while shouting that she and her mom are stupid. #Tell her something she doesn't know, then brag and say you know more than Annabeth. Watch as she started to turn red from the ange *'Super Special 1: '''Catch her with her pants down. *'Super Special 2: Tell her who gave Percy that special plant in his window. *'Super Special 3: '''Tell her a dumb blonde joke. *'Super Special 4: Steal a positive pregnincy test from the Aphrodite cabin, give it to Percy, and say that you found under Annabeth's pillow. *'Super special 5 :' Tell her that some stupid author is trying to write about her. She'll come read this, get pissed, and... Yeah, that should do it. *'Super Special 6 :' Steal her books and burn them,then say Percy and Luke did it. *'Super Special 7' :Take all her and the rest of the camp's bug spray,then put 75 spiders under her bed while she's asleep. *'Super Special 8 ': Tell her Percy got Calypso, AND Rachel pregnant. *'Super Special 9' : Tell all the campers to ignore her as if she is invisible, then tell everyone ( make sure she is listening ) to burn her burial shroud. Category:Humor Category:Original Character Category:50 Ways Category:One-shot